Alive
by Ensoleillement
Summary: Amaba vivir. Pero él no vivía. Era complicado de entender para quien no lo conocía. One-shot. YAOI: ¡Nuevo ship! VillagerxMegaman. ¡Denle una oportunidad! Leve, muy leve NessxLucas y PopoxToon


¡Hola, gente del foro Smash!

Yo sé, hace tiempo que no publico algo así de CALIDAD xD

Y traje esta nueva parejita (Yo y mis crack pairings x3)

Veo que nadie los juntaba, y yo quise intentarlo. ¿Por qué? Porque quiero ser distinta al resto(?

¡En fin! Vayamos con el fic.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son de mi pertenencia.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi. Posible OoC y algo de psycho un poquitín grotesco.

Las parejas ya las saben n_n (VillagerxMegaman; leve, muy leve NessxLucas y PopoxToon)

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alive<em>**

— ¡Mira! ¡Ya floreció!

_Esa emoción._

_Esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_Ese destello de alegría en sus ojos._

_¿Es posible una emoción proveniente de un ser creado por el hombre?_

_Claro, no siempre fue un robot. Era un niño normal, como todos, que vivía en su inocencia, esperando a vivir, abrir los ojos a la realidad, que crecía tranquilamente y sin apuro._

_Él sabía el significado de la felicidad._

_Pero siempre las mejores personas les viene la tormenta más dura._

_Fue transformado en un arma. Se le arrancó la vida para otorgarle dotaciones mecánicas, haciéndolo un prodigio._

_Artificial._

_¿Tal vez por eso valoraba tanto a un ser insignificante como una pequeña flor?_

_Éramos tan distintos, y casi en las mismas condiciones._

— Valió la pena esperar, ¿A que no?

_Juntos, en un mundo donde nuestra bienvenida fue el rechazo. Donde la ilusión de iniciar una vida nueva se destruyó con miradas de repulsión, de burla, de desdén._

_Eso era la Mansión Smash._

_Donde si no era repulsión, era indiferencia._

_Él y yo llegamos al principio, junto a una mujer. A ella la enviaron con las suyas, y a nosotros, con nuestros "iguales". Cuatro imbéciles de trece años, que su tarea era integrarnos a ellos, a hacernos sentir cómodos._

_Y lo primero que recibimos, fue ser señalados con sus dedos._

_Y era simple, nosotros llegábamos para reemplazar a dos de ellos._

_Y nos ganamos su odio._

_¿Fue culpa nuestra su mediocridad? _

_Sabían que no, pero su inmadurez los cegaba. Les hacía creer que la culpa la teníamos nosotros, quienes llegamos con aparente emoción, y la cual, aun aparente, permanecía._

_Sin embargo, se aseguraron que mientras estuvieran los cuatro juntos en este mugre lugar, nos harían la vida imposible._

_Su venganza._

_¿Por qué el ser humano resultaba siempre tan detestable? Todo el tiempo alimentando el fuego de la desdicha y mal camino._

_Pero siempre que pensaba así, él me hacía cambiar de opinión._

_Él, destruido por un humano cruel y despiadado, era un ser poderoso. Su armadura azul, repleta de cañones y demás fatalidades era evidencia del daño, y a la vez de la gran mejora artificial que había recibido. Podría matar a quien quiera sin dudarlo. Podría ser una amenaza hiperbólica._

_Pero no pensaba usar sus habilidades para hacer daño._

— ¡Gracias por ayudarme a plantarla, Villager! ¡Quisiera dártela!

— No, Megaman — sonrió suavemente el castaño — Si la arrancas morirá, tú no quieres eso, ¿O sí?

El androide negó, y con un gesto de la mano, pidió a su compañero que se acercara. Al hacerlo, ambos se recostaron en el césped, acercando sus rostros a la planta recién florecida. Unos dedos cubiertos con guantes azules acariciaron delicadamente cada uno de los pétalos blancos, respetando su fragilidad.

— Es tan hermosa...

— Lo sé, es bella. Te di esa semilla justamente porque creí que alguien como tú merecía una flor preciosa.

_Porque él es precioso._

_¡Sólo era cuestión de observar su rostro__!_

_Ojos azules, enormes, destilantes de ternura y curiosidad._

_Y una sonrisa tan natural._

— S-Si pudiera sonrojarme, creo que lo hubiera hecho.

— ¿En serio?

_Un robot, capacitado sólo para sentir emociones fuertes._

_No lo negaré, él y yo éramos más que amigos._

_Pero no novios._

_Un mágico y hasta cierto punto doloroso punto medio._

_Nos habíamos besado ya. A veces tierno, a veces de sorpresa, a veces intenso. Intercambiábamos palabras retozonas, pero él sin sentimiento, sólo las decía porque sabía que eso hacía sentir bien a la otra persona, según su computador interno. Pero no importaba. Él sentía emociones fuertes. Si decía que sentía un sonrojo muerto, entonces estaba bien. Me hacía sentir que en verdad no estaba solo._

_Estaba junto a él._

Antes que el de ojos negros pudiese articular respuesta, cuatro pares de piernas se acercaron a sus rostros. Ambos alzaron la mirada, topándose con los cuatro muchachos de siempre.

— Mañana Lucas y Popo se van, ¿Lo sabían?

Al oír la aguda voz del niño psíquico, Villager sintió un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo. Era el odio. Esa voz lo molestaba.

— Oh, ¡Que tengan buen viaje!

Megaman ensanchó una sonrisa sincera, pero de respuesta recibió los sollozos del rubio psíquico y ojos furiosos por parte de Ness y su compañero Toon Link. El esquimal sólo consolaba a su amigo.

— ¿Eso es...lo que vas a decir?

El héroe del Viento siseó con rabia acumulada, dando dos pasos adelante junto a Ness. Villager enseguida se puso en pie, ayudando a Megaman a hacer lo mismo junto a él. Popo y Lucas observaban con nostalgia y algo de molestia la escena.

— Te vamos a enseñar a hablar, idiota.

Y no aguantaron más.

Ness paralizó con sus poderes psíquicos a Villager, inhabilitádolo de cualquier movimiento. Ambos jóvenes se abalanzaron sobre el androide, empezando a lastimar su armadura y rostro. Megaman intentaba zafarse, pero sin causar daño alguno a sus atacantes.

Villager emanaba un aire de impotencia.

Entonces, Toon y Ness se separaron de él, observándolo sin descaro alguno. Uno de ellos pateó el cuerpo en el suelo, dándole la vuelta y dejando ver una mini puerta en su espalda. El otro posicionó un pie sobre el casco, y ambos examinaron la puerta.

Entonces Megaman se desesperó. Con el rabillo del ojo notó cómo la espada de héroe era blandida, lista para clavarse en su espalda.

Y él sólo actuó como se lo dictaba su instinto.

Un fuerte golpe en la pantorrilla derribó a Ness, y una bomba suelta desde el cañón ahogó los pulmones de ambos invasores.

Y el humo disipándose dejó ver a los ojos temblorosos del niño robot, apuntándoles con su cañón, totalmente decidido.

Villager lo observó incrédulo. ¿Megaman amenazando con lastimar a alguien?

Ness y Toon sabían cuál era la decisión inteligente allí.

Pero, no se irían tranquilos...

No sin antes...

— ¿Q-Qué están ha-?

— Dile adiós a tu amiguita.

Y con fuerza y ganas, la zapatilla converse aplastó a la flor blanca.

La recién nacida.

Los ojos de Megaman se dilataron.

— Era sólo una flor...

_Sólo una flor._

_Que significaba el mundo para él._

_Una flor._

_Viva._

_Algo que él no podría ser ya más._

Y los cuatro se retiraron. Villager fue liberado de su parálisis, acudiendo rápidamente junto a Megaman.

— ¿Estás bien?

La desesperación le ganó al robot.

Y lágrimas nunca antes vistas salían por sí solas de sus ojos.

_Emociones fuertes._

_Intensas._

_El llanto es respuesta natural..._

_...ante el dolor._

Corrió hacia los restos de la pequeña flor. Quiso recogerlos y en lugar de eso un proyectil se disparó hacia ella, acabando con todo.

Se le escapó un jadeo, y cayó de rodillas.

Villager se acercó, sentándose a su lado y abrazándolo contra sí.

— Tranquilo, ya pasó.

— Sólo...puedo destruir.

_Un ser hecho para destruir, con tanta bondad e inocencia cercándolo._

— No es verdad. Tú cuidaste de ella y creció muy bien. No es tu culpa, han sido ellos.

_No merece sentir dolor._

— ... — mordió su labio inferior — al menos, si seguía viva, terminé con su dolor, ¿Cierto? La destruí por una buena causa.

_Destruir...por una buena causa._

— Claro que sí. Tú eres bueno.

— Gracias, Villager.

Un suspiro seguido de un beso finalizó ese tema.

Unos minutos de silencio después, la conversación fue retomada.

— Me sorprendiste hace un momento.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

Villager miró los ojos azules frente a él.

— Lo que hiciste. Nunca lo habías hecho antes, ¿O sí?

— ¿El qué?

Megaman presionó los labios con cierta impaciencia.

— Ya sabes, atacarlos. Los golpeaste e incluso los amenazaste con dispararles.

— Ohh, eso.

_Es...¿Válido?_

El niño robot tomó la mano de Villager, y la presionó suavemente.

— Verás, esa zona es mi memoria datos, ¿Entiendes? Ellos iban a golpearla, y si era dañada, hubiera habido un daño irreparable.

— No logro comprenderte del todo.

— Sucede que sólo me han programado una vez. Tengo mi personalidad intacta y todos mis recuerdos después de que me convertí en robot. ¡Si la dañaran me resetearía! Y mi personalidad no sería la misma...sería un...robot al cien por ciento.

— Entiendo tu punto, eso explica tu desesperación.

— Sí... — sonrió levemente — no quería olvidarme de ti, realmente.

_Olvidarse de mí..._

El aldeano no pudo evitar sonrojarse y dibujar una sonrisa furtiva.

— Oh, vaya...

— ¡Claro! ¡No podría olvidarme de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos! — rió — Tú has sido muy bueno conmigo siempre.

_Yo, un monstruo insano que sólo desea acabar con el asco de la humanidad._

_Calmado por un pedazo de cielo._

_Inerte._

— Sólo contigo, créeme.

Y aquello vino acompañado de un casto beso dulce e inocente.

_Él era el más humano de todos._

_Y eso que estaba muerto._

_Pero vivo._

_Amaba vivir._

_Pero él no vivía._

_Era complicado de entender para quien no lo conocía._

— ¿Sabes, Megui? Esto no se va a quedar así, lo prometo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Una sonrisa torcida se formó en el rostro de Villager, mientras una mirada cínica se fijaba en la nada.

— Ya lo verás...

_Pronto, pronto, pronto._

* * *

><p><em>Quiero que veas lo que he hecho para ti.<em>

_Porque lo de ayer no se va a quedar así, como te lo prometí. Me lo juré a mí mismo porque el juramento fue hacia ti, ¿Comprendes?_

_Te amo._

_Quiero un lugar donde nadie se atreva a dañarte, donde dañar sea por una buena causa._

_Donde destruir sea para acabar con el dolor._

_Así que mira este espectáculo. Las paredes están salpicadas de ese líquido rojo y salado._

_Tardé toda la noche, Megaman. Tardé y me esforcé en que no despertaras para que sea la más grata sorpresa que hayas tenido, ¿Sí?_

_Y los asesinos de nuestra flor te darán la bienvenida, lo prometo. Están ahí, fuera de la habitación, escoltándote. _

_Y el resto de inservibles adornan el resto de la mansión por doquier._

**— **¡Villager!

_Y tu voz, adornada con una sensación que crece en ti._

_¿Es miedo?_

_¿Sientes miedo?_

_Si es así, se supone que es una emoción fuerte._

_Es normal temer a lo desconocido, ¿O no? Porque es un mundo nuevo para ti y para mí._

_Ya no hay nadie más, sólo tú y yo. No más dolor._

_Incluso traje más semillas de flores blancas, que plantaremos más tarde._

_Y nadie las va a aplastar, ¿Sabes?_

_Nadie._

— ¡Megaman~! Te estaba esperando.

Dejó el hacha ensangrentada caer sobre uno de los cadáveres. Todos estaban irreconocibles, por lo que ni sabía de quién podría haber sido.

— ¿P-Pero qué? ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué!?

_Porque yo no pude más con este odio que empezaba a desbordarme. Mi locura ya estaba aquí. Yo nací con ella, pero tú lograbas que ella se escondiera._

_Pero al ver tu dolor...algo se rompió en mi interior._

_Y vengué su venganza._

_Aunque les hice un favor, ellos no lograron irse._

_Están juntos en el infierno. Uno que ellos mismos se ganaron._

_Quizá yo también esté cegado._

_Cegado por el dolor._

_Pero no un dolor mío, claro que no. Es ajeno, es propio de alguien que yo amo._

_Tú._

_— _Ellos ya no estarán aquí. ¿Lo ves? ¡Lo logré! ¿Me das un abrazo?

El rostro atormentado del ojiazul negó, dando dos pasos atrás.

— C-Cómo pudiste...

— Los maté a todos, y por una buena causa.

— ¡No hay buena causa para esto, Villager!

— Claro que sí, así no nos molestarán más. Seremos felices, Megui.

— P-Por supuesto que no — dijo temblorosamente, mientras las lágrimas volvían a recorrer su rostro — y-yo creí que tú no eras así...

_Llanto._

_Sin destellos._

_Tristeza._

_Dolor._

_Megui, ¿Yo causé tu dolor?_

— ¿Cómo? ¿No te gusta? — preguntó sorprendido, acercándose al androide.

— Les has quitado la vida. Eres... ¡Eres un monstruo, Villager! ¡Eso es lo que eres!

_No._

_Yo no quiero que me veas así._

_Yo era alguien bueno para ti, ¿Recuerdas?_

_Mírame como gustes._

_Menos como un monstruo._

_Dame lo que desees._

_Menos tu odio._

_No puedo permitirlo._

_No me recordarás como quien te hizo botar lágrimas una vez._

_Porque sólo sentirás esa emoción fuerte al recordarlo._

_Y ese no es ni será jamás mi propósito._

El castaño se acercó violentamente a Megaman, empujándolo y embistiéndolo contra el suelo. El niño robot pataleó, chilló e intentó usar toda su fuerza para liberarse.

Pero Villager era tan fuerte como él.

Villager miró su espalda, entrecerrando la mirada un par de segundos.

— ¿¡Q-Qué haces!? ¡Villager, espera!

_Prefiero que olvides, ¿Sabes?_

_Tal vez fue un error hacer esto._

_Pero te dañaré..._

_...para terminar con tu dolor._

Sin pensarlo más, fuertes golpes empezaron a llover sobre la memoria de datos del niño robot, quien lanzaba gritos desesperados que rebotaban en la mansión como un eco. Sobre ella caían lágrimas amargas que resbalaban de las mejillas del aldeano.

— Te amo tanto, Megaman.

_No me recordarás. _

_No recordarás el daño que te hicieron._

_Ni el dolor que sentiste._

_Con tus emociones fuertes._

_No más dolor para ti._

_Ama la vida._

_Por más que quizá no puedas sentir amor._

_Pero por favor, lo que sentiste por mí..._

_No lo sientas por nadie más._

_Es todo lo que pido._

— ¡BASTA! ¡BASTA YA!

_Conóceme de nuevo, no veas a la bestia en mí._

_No la despertaste tú, tú la dormías y la apaciguabas._

_Fue tu dolor quien la obligó a salir._

_Y ella no se controla._

Unos segundos después, el tétrico silencio y el fétido olor a muerte y sangre inundó la mansión. Villager cayó sentado al lado del cuerpo robot, jadeante y con ríos de lágrimas cayendo desde sus ojos negros. Observó el rostro de Megaman, con la mirada apagada y perdida, los ojos desorbitados, y algo de humedad, residuo del llanto anterior.

Todo pasó tan rápido, que apenas podía notar lo que había hecho.

_Y estaré aquí para ti._

_Para evitar que vuelvas a sentir dolor._

_Te hice daño. Te destruí tus preciados recuerdos..._

Escuchó como un zumbido, mientras los ojos de Megaman se iluminaban, como si se encendiera. Villager observó cómo se ponía en pie, analizando el panorama con la mirada, y parpadeando, acostumbrándose a estar despierto de nuevo.

Sólo se acercó, mientras esos ojos sin emoción lo escaneaban de pies a cabeza.

Como si fuese algo desconocido.

_...para terminar con tu dolor._

_Porque tú eres mi flor más bella_

* * *

><p><em>._. ... T_T<em>

¡Espero y les haya gustado! Casi lloro escribiendo lo último TuT Esto lo tenía ideado desde hace muuucho tiempo, pero recién lo escribí en un one-shot :v

Nos vemos!


End file.
